This Has Got To Be Hell
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: What happens when you put Draco Malfoy,Snape, Voldemort, and Harry Potter inside Potter Mansion. Why can't they leave and why is Harry covered in bruises, and deep gashes? HPDM and SSLV T for child abuse. THIS FIC IS UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**This Has Got To Be Hell**

**Chapter One: Trapped**

"BOY ARE YOU DONE YET!" roared a fat man wobbling out into the sunny garden at Privet Drive, Number 4. A skinny, green eyed boy wearing glasses stood up from the garden.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said wearily pulling out the last weed. "Good get inside freak," snarled his uncle. Harry sighed deeply and walked inside to the cool air conditioning. It was summer before Harry's sixth year and he had just come home two days ago to endless chores. In three more months he'd be going to Hogwarts again. His only home left.

"I know you did it," whispered Uncle Vernon threateningly. Wha-," started Harry but was cut off by his Uncle. "YOU USED THAT FREAKY STUFF TO MAKE DUDLEY GET STARIGHT F'S! ADMIT IT!" bellowed Uncle Vernon.

"What! No I didn't!" shouted Harry in protest. Uncle Vernon slapped him across the face, hard.

"Don't give me that boy! I KNOW YOU DID IT!" yelled Uncle Vernon. He then grabbed the front of Harry's black button up shirt and threw him into the counter. A stray knife cut into his arm as he smashed into the counter, his shoulder bleeding freely.

"I DIDN'T!" roared Harry angrily. "Yeah right," screamed Uncle Vernon and he pulled his belt off and lashed it across Harry's right cheek. Harry cried out in pain and put his hand to his face. Blood rolled down the pale cheek.

Then another crack and the belt came down across his chest. Pain erupted through Harry as the metal dug deep and tore his skin open. Tears streamed down Harry's face now. He couldn't stand it anymore.

The belt collided with his face again going all the way to his neck. Again and again the belt tore more of his skin apart then Harry heard a scream other than his own. But it was different it was a women's scream and it came from his head rather than around him.

Then there was another bright light and suddenly Harry was floating in the air. He felt somewhat peaceful until he was dropped onto some hard carpet. He blacked out after that.

"POTTER!" roared a voice waking the unconscious Harry up. Harry groaned. He could barely breathe how he was supposed to get up he didn't know. He felt horrible like Dudley had just fell a hundred feet and landed on top of him.

"POTTER!" bellowed another smoother voice. Then he heard three people running over to him. Harry groaned and rolled over onto his back. Big mistake. Pain erupted through Harry as he rolled on fresh wounds. Then he remembered his uncle beating him, a bright light, and a scream.

Oddly it sounded like his mother. Like when the dementors got close it sounded like that.

"What happened to him," asked a familiar cold, male voice. "How should I know," asked a high colder voice. Harry opened his eyes to see three familiar faces staring at him. They were Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Voldemort.

"Where are we Potter? What did you do," snarled Snape. "Pffessor," mumbled Harry. "For Merlin's sake Potter what happened to you," asked Draco leaning over Harry. Harry sat up immediately ignoring the pain. He wasn't at the Durlsleys any more he was in a huge living room with couches and chairs scattered everywhere.

He started cussing in parseltoungue, the three watched him amused.

"Langue Harry," mocked Voldemort. Harry blushed, cussing in parseltoungue was a bad habit he had picked up from Voldemort but it was useful because no one who cared about it understood him.

"Where am I? Where did you take me," demanded Harry. "Where did we take you? Where did you take us? I was sitting at home torturing Dolhov and suddenly I heard a scream and a bright light and I ended up in here," hissed Voldemort angrily.

"Okay but I didn't do this either. I was at home I heard my mom scream and then I landed here," explained Harry leaving out the part of his uncle. Harry and Voldemort turned to Snape and Draco.

"We didn't do out either. We were sitting reading at Snape Manor and I heard someone scream and a bright light then we were here," announced Snape. "Okay none of us did this. We all heard a scream which Potter claims was his mothers," said Voldemort thoughtfully.

"It was her scream. Whenever the dementors got close to me I heard that same scream," snarled Harry angrily. Voldemort looked guilty for a moment.

"Why the hell are you covered in huge cuts and bruises, Potter," demanded Draco. "Back to the subject of where the hell we are and why," said Harry quickly. Voldemort and Snape rolled their eyes but started discussing where they might be.

Then suddenly two ghosts glided into the room. One with messy black hair about twenty years older than Harry. Also a girl the same age with red hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Hello Harry," said James Potter. "Hello my son," said Lily Potter. Harry gaped at them along with the other three Slytherins.

"James and Lily Potter! Weird I was pretty sure I'd never see you two again," said Voldemort mockingly. The three Potters gave him a death glare.

"If we were alive, I'd punch you right now," snarled James. "But you're not so where are we and why, and what the hell happened to your son," asked Voldemort. Harry glared at him which Voldemort ignored.

"Well you see due to Harry's protection he was transported here so someone could help him. This is my parent's manor. The protection worked so if he was hurt, his last relatives would find him. Yes you all are distantly, very distantly related to the Potter's. Sniv-Snape from his mother's side, Voldemort from his mother's side, and Malfoy from his father's side," explained James Potter.

"Okay so how do we get out of here, I sense I can't apparated," demanded Voldemort. "We'll see this is the funny part, when Lily made the protection charm she put all her magic into it so it's very strong. Well we got scared because pretty soon Harry would've died so we transported him here as well as the protection spell we forgot about so now the house well it's been sealed from intruders so you won't be able to leave until the magic wears off," explained James guiltily.

"WHAT WHEN ARE WE GETTING OUT!" bellowed Snape. Just then another ghost came through the wall.

"Ello Harry, remember me," said Sirius Black happily. "Sirius we told you to wait," hissed James and Lily. "I couldn't wait to see my favorite godson," he said fondly. Harry was staring at him.

"Well this is awkward," said James smiling. "Back to the question," said Lily quickly. "I'm sorry Sev but it won't wear off for the rest of the summer," said Lily apologetically. "I'm guessing none of you have your wands,' asked James. They all checked their pockets but came up empty handed.

"I was afraid of that, well have fun for the summer oh and if you kill Harry inside here the house will trap you inside forever," threatened James. "Well we only have a limited time to tell you this, there's some healing potions in the bathroom," explained Lily.

"And some shampoo for Snape," whispered James. Snape heard this and shot him a death glare.

"Detention Potter," announced Snape. "What you can't give me detention I'm dead," shouted James. "I was talking to your son," Snape said silkily. "Oops sorry 'bout that Harry," said James. "Best be off, by Harry," said Lily. "BY son," shouted James as they drifted out. "BY godson," screamed Sirius. "Hey don't copy my farewell," shouted James.

"I wasn't," shouted Sirius. Lily shouted at them to hurry up. Then they were gone.

"Your serving detention once we get out of here Potter," snapped Snape. Harry was silent. The three Slytherins turned towards him bewildered. Harry was still staring at the spot his godfather disappeared out of.

"Come on Harry they're not coming back," said Voldemort softly. Then he pulled Harry to his feet. Harry winced as a cut on his shoulder opened up. They walked through the door to see a large kitchen.

"Now what," asked Draco. "Well we have to stay here for three months and right now we find out why Harry's covered in cuts and bruises," announced Voldemort. Harry tried to make a run for the door but three strong arms grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him to the ground.

The three entered his memories. Harry watched as Voldemort sorted through his memories and suddenly he saw himself sitting by the garden weeding. His uncle came out to get him and then they started the screaming match. Then a loud smack echoed inside Harry's mind. Then his uncle pulled out the belt and started beating Harry with it. The memory ended and harry was sitting back inside the kitchen.

The three were staring at him. Then Voldemort helped him up and led him to the hallway. He opened every door and found a bathroom at last. Snape and Draco followed silently. Voldemort looked in the cabinets and found some healing products and cotton balls.

Harry leaned against the wall staring at his feet. Then Voldemort started cleaning the cut on his shoulder. He looked up to see Harry's eyes boring into him with a confused look.

"What? If you die who'll be my heir. Draco's already his father's heir and Severus is his mother's heir," explained Voldemort. Harry was silent and turned his gaze back to the ground. The three Slytherins stared at him bewildered.

"What," snapped Harry. "You didn't say anything against about being his heir," answered Draco. Harry was silent and stared at his feet again. Voldemort went back to healing the cuts on Harry's arm.

"Shirt Potter," said Voldemort. Harry took off his blood stained shirt carefully. He winced as some cuts split open. Voldemort started healing them. Harry stared at Voldemort blinking furiously as he thought about Sirius and how much Harry wanted to die right there and go with them.

Draco watched as Voldemort cleaned the cuts on Harry's chest. He felt bad for Harry. He was blinking furiously trying to hold back tears. He felt Harry's pain his father always liked to 'train' him to be a deatheater and it was hard when Snape found out.

All Draco wanted to do with cry but if there was one thing his father taught him that was valuable was that you never cry or show emotion.

Also the appearance of his godfather who died just two weeks ago wasn't going to be much better for him. That must have been really hard to see him so soon. Now all Draco wanted to do was go over and hug Harry. He never wanted to admit but he had fallen in love with Harry Potter in second year.

Harry was snapped out of his dark thoughts. Voldemort took his head and held it up so he could clean the cuts running across his face.

Harry looked up when he felt eyes boring into him. He met Draco's gaze staring into the intense silver eyes. His blonde hair falling casually around his perfect, pale face. Though he would deny it if anyone asked, Harry was secretly been in love with Draco Malfoy. Had been since second year, the only year he had letting his mask slip.

Soon Voldemort was done healing the cuts.

"Severus Draco can you two start dinner please," asked Voldemort. They nodded and left. Harry stared at the floor. He felt Voldmeort's eyes boring into him but he didn't look up.

"Are you alright Harry," asked Voldemort softly. Harry looked up to meet his red eyes.

"Yes why," asked Harry confused. Voldemort rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's arm and pulled up the sleeve. The skin was pale and it had neat little cuts all over it.

"How did-d y-you know," spluttered Harry. "When I was at the orphanage I lived in, they abused me there too. We think alike Harry," explained Voldemort softly. Harry glared up at him.

"I'm not going to stop," he blurted out. Voldemort sighed.

"I know you won't. It feels good doesn't it, like a sense of freedom. But just remember whatever you do to yourself you don't deserve any of it. Nothing was your fault. It's just fate," explained Voldemort in a silky voice of concern.

"You're wrong," whispered Harry in a hollow whisper. Voldemort sighed once again.

"Be careful Harry, please," pleaded Voldemort. Harry nodded looking at the floor again.

"Okay come on Severus and Draco have probably blown up the kitchen so far. They don't know ow to cook," explained Voldemort grinning at this. Harry nodded and a smirk came to his lips as he visioned Draco and Snape surrounded in a blown up kitchen with singed eyebrows.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Has Got to Be Hell**

**Authors note**

_**Sorry I haven't updated but I am abandoning this fic. Anyone who wants to adopt it can and if you do please send me the name of the story so I can read it!!! PLEASES AND THANK YOUS!**_


End file.
